Midterm Week
by passionately happy
Summary: Awkwardly, Chad creeped over and rubbed Sonny on her back. "Hey, it's okay. I'll-" he gulped. "-help you." In celebration of Midterm Week.  Insert Sarcasm here.
1. French

**A/N: **Hey!

It's Midterm Week, and oh, it's so freakin' hard. :( Starting tommorrow, I have French, Math and Science. Sigh.

This is a multi-chap. :D This is helping me study my material for tommorrow. :D

Enjoy!

PS. I wrote all the French by myself. And I did this in 20 minutes. :D

**

* * *

**

~.~

**French.**

~.~**  
**

The array of French words splattered out onto the Prop House couch as Sonny Monroe threw back her head and groaned.

_C'est impossible._

Sonny's head spun at the amount of words she was supposed to learn._ Ca va bien, Je vais bien, A toute a la heure..._

_"Bonjour! Comment ca va?"_

"What?" Sonny's head snapped up to the door.

"Oh, nothing." The famous jerkthrob himself stood at the door, his famous smirk plastered on his face. "I just picked up one of these cards. That's how smart Chad Dylan Cooper is." When Sonny didn't respond with a snide comment or a sneer, Chad instantly knew there was something wrong.

"Hey." he said softly. "What's up?"

Sonny sighed. "It's Midterm Week and Miss-oh, _pardon-moi_- Mademoiselle Bitterman is making us study to the extreme because this is worth 20% of my grade!" she groaned, breaking down.

Awkwardly, Chad creeped over and rubbed Sonny on her back. "Hey, it's okay. I'll-" he gulped. "-help you."

"Really?" Sonny looked up, and Chad gasped at the sight of her big brown eyes sparkling.

"_Oui_." he said, smirking. "So where do we start?"

"Here." Sonny threw a stack of papers at him.

"Whoa, Monroe."

"Hey, that rhymed!"

"_Tais toi_." he growled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"_Bien!_"

"Huh?" Sonny froze for one minute.

"Oh, _rien_." Chad stuck his tongue out at Sonny.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Sonny muttered under her breath.

"Saying what?"

_"Est-ce vous _a_idez-moi, s'il vous plait?_"

"Ooh, a begger. I'll take it." Chad snickered.

"Shut up!" sneered Sonny.

"Okay. Fine. I'll help you." Chad picked up the papers and began reading off them. _"Que veut dire: "_See You Next Week" _en francias?"_

"_Ca c'est... A la semaine prochaine?"_

Chad winked. _"Bravo, Mademoiselle. Un autre... Qu'est-ce que c'est faire la bise en anglais?"_

"Um... _Faire la bise ca c'est 'to kiss' en anglais?"_

"Correct! _Comment est-ce que les anglophones se saluent?_ "

"_Les anglophones se saluent avec 'Hello' ou 'Hi!'"_

"_Tres bien."_

_"Merci, merci." _Sonny bowed.

_"Se presenter a un personne formelle..."_

_"Je dit: 'Madame ou Monsieur, je vous presente..."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Je vous presente M. Moustache."_

_"C'est originale."_

_"Merci."_

_"Se presenter a un personne informelle..."_

_"Je dit: 'Tawni ou Zora ou Nico ou Grady ou-"_

"I get it."

"_Je te presente Selena."_

_"Bravo."_

_"Merci, merci, M. Pooper."_

"Oh, you did not just pull the 'Pooper' card."

"_Oui, Oui,_ I did."

And suddenly, everything came into place.

Their eyes locked and they became... enchanted with each other in some degree. They leaned in, closer, closer...

"Chad Dylan Cooper to Stage 3, please."

"_Oh, zut." _Sonny cursed under her breath.

Chad snickered. "You wanted me."

"Well, you wanted me too." Sonny pointed out.

"Well, you know what?" Chad leaned in, his nose touching Sonny's. "_Je suis d'accord."_

And with one last wink, he walked away.

Sonny sat there for a few seconds, stunned. Then suddenly, she broke out into a huge smile and softly touched her nose.

This was going to be a midterm she was going to ace.

~.~

_"Stupid mignon."_

_~.~_

_

* * *

A/N:__  
_

That totally helped me with my French. ;)

Review?

ath


	2. Math

**A/N: **Back again!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

~.~

**Math.**

~.~**  
**

_Ugh._

Sonny stared disgustedly at the various color-coded notes and the textbook in front of her.

_Okay. So to find the area of a circle, I need to use the formula pi times diameter. WHOA. THAT'S FOR CIRCUMFRENCE! Where's that Chad when you need him?_

"Aw, did someone admit they needed me?" Chad's voice came from the doorway of Sonny's dressing room.

"Unfortunately, Chad, yes." snarled Sonny.

"Well, you've got your french memorized, right? Or we could do a little more french." He said, wagging his tongue out at Sonny.

Sonny nearly gagged. "Okay. We didn't do that french."

"Whatever you say, Monroe." Chad smirked. "So whaddya need help with this time?"

"_Hell hath no mercy than what Math throned." _Sonny growled.

"Math? Ooh, this should be fun." Chad plopped down on the couch and put his feet on the table.

"No, it isn't. And get your feet off the table." When Chad didn't respond, Sonny sighed. "Okay. Whatever. Just help me!"

"Whoa, Monroe, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Chad smirked. Sonny just glared.

Silently, Chad creeped over beside Sonny and plucked the papers out of her hand.

"You just need to memorize these formulas, Sonshine." he said, placing his arm around her, making Sonny blush. "See? For Area Of A Parallelogram, Area Of A Triangle, Area Of A Circle plus the Circumfrence Of The Circle."

"Well, how?" she asked, now curious.

Chad pulled out a paper and began writing. "Circumfrence. Okay, let's say the diameter is 12 cm. The formula we use to find the circumfrence with the diameter is _pi times diameter. _So 12 times 3.14 equals-"

"-37 decimal something!"

"Well, that's a good start." Chad wrote Sonny's answer down onto the paper. "Do you by any chance have a calculator?"

"Right here." Sonny pulled out a bright yellow So Random! calculator.

_Classic Sonny. _Chad scoffed as he took the calculator. "Okay. It's _37.68. _But your estimate is 37, so it's plausible."

"Sweet." Sonny nodded, finally beginning to understand.

"So... remember, the formula to find Circumfrence with diameter is _pi times diameter. _Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Okay. With Radius, it's a little bit different. So let's say the radius is 6 cm."

"Radius. 6 cm. Got it." Sonny nodded along.

"Well, now, instead of _pi times diameter, _we use the formula _2 times pi times r. _So it's two times 3.14 times 6 cm. And that is..." Chad typed the digits onto the calculator.

"Oh, what a surprise! _37.68!" _

_"Again?" _Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Math works in many weird ways, Alison."

"That's what he said."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, rien." Sonny stuck her tongue out at him.

Chad laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Well played, Monroe."

"Thanks!"

"Is that all?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"You're pretty easy to teach, Sonshine." Sonny blushed at the nickname.

''Why, thank you.''

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Well..." Sonny said, breaking the silence. "I guess I'd better go to rehearsal. Can we do this again later?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Bye!" And with that, Sonny bolted out of the room.

Chad stared after her retreating figure. "_You're welcome!"_

_~.~  
_

_

* * *

A/N:__  
_

That totally helped me with my Math ;)

And I'm tired of studying. Review?


	3. Translation French

**A/N: **As requested, a translation for y'all!

Enjoy!

* * *

~.~

**C'est impossible. ** That's impossible.

**"Bonjour! Comment ca va?" **Hello! How are you?

**Tais toi. **Shut Up/Be Quiet

**Rien. **Nothing.

**"Est-ce vous aidez-moi, s'il vous plait?" **Can you help me, please?

**Que veut dire:** "See You Next Week"** en francias? **What is "See You Next Week" in French?

**"Ca c'est..." **That is...

**Qu'est-ce que c'est faire la bise en anglais? **What is "faire la bise" in English?

**Faire la bise ca c'est 'to kiss' en anglais? **"Faire la bise" is 'to kiss' in english?

(That stupid question above... I did not get it right. :/)

**Comment est-ce que les anglophones se saluent? **How do the anglophones greet each other?

**Les anglophones se saluent avec 'Hello' ou 'Hi!' **The Anglophones greet each other with "Hello" or "Hi!"

**"Se presenter a un personne formelle..." **When presenting to a formal person...

**Je dit: 'Madame ou Monsieur, je vous presente... I say: 'Mrs. or Mr., I present to you..."**

**Quoi? **What?

**Je vous presente M. Moustache. **I present to you Mr. Moustache.

**C'est originale. **That's original.

**Merci. **Thanks.

**Se presenter a un personne informelle... **When presenting to a informal person...

**Je dit: 'Tawni ou Zora ou Nico ou Grady ou- **I say: 'Tawni or Zora or Nico or Grady-

**Je te presente Selena. **I present to you Selena.

**Zut. **Damn/Darn

**Je suis d'accord. **I agree.

**Oui. **Yes.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
